grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwight Eleazar
Joan Vark, ex-wife Mark Nelson, bodyguard Luke Virkler, bodyguard John Sacks, bodyguard |job = Preacher |status = Deceased |cod = Stabbed |season5 = X }} Dwight Eleazar was a Furis Rubian preacher who appeared in . Appearances Dwight held the first of three scheduled revival meetings in Portland, preaching to the crowd that Satan was in their midst. He appeared to take the sins of the crowd into his body, letting Satan possess him, before casting him out and defeating the evil. However, Dwight came to find out that one of his bodyguards, Luke Virkler, died when he tried to stop someone who had been caught recording the revival meeting on his phone. Nick and Hank then spoke to Dwight and asked him why he didn't allow photographs to be taken of his service. Dwight explained to the detectives what he did during his services and said that he didn't want what he did to be cheapened on the Internet or made out to be some kind of trick. Hank asked Dwight if he believed that Satan really possessed him, and Dwight challenged him to come to a service and see for himself. Nick asked why he had the bodyguards, and Dwight said it was for protection because when some people saw what happened to him, they sometimes attacked him out of fear. He told the detectives he would be in Portland for two more days and said, "Luke's death hangs heavy on my conscience." The next day, Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee all went to attend Dwight's second service, where he again appeared to let himself get possessed by Satan, before casting him out with his faith. As he arrived back at his trailer after the service, he saw Nick and Hank talking to Mark Nelson, another of his bodyguards. Nick and Hank told him they still had more questions about last night, so he allowed them to speak to him inside his trailer. Once inside, the detectives started making comments implying that they were skeptical with how his service really worked. Dwight asked them what they wanted, and Nick replied, "What possesses a Furis Rubian to become a preacher?" Dwight initially denied knowing what they were talking about, but Nick pressed on, saying he did know, unless he had never "heard of a Dēcapitāre, or a Grimm." This prompted Dwight to woge and see that Nick was indeed a Grimm, which instilled much more awe and intrigue into him than fear. Dwight said he'd heard of a Dēcapitāre but that he never thought he'd meet one. They asked him if the people that worked for him knew he was Wesen, and he told them no, explaining that he was just trying to use his gift to help people. He said he didn't condone violence and defended his bodyguards, saying they had lived rough lives. He told Nick to kill him if that's what he planned to do because he had accepted his fate, but he was surprised by Nick's non-violent ways when Nick and Hank left the trailer without taking any further action. Later that night, Mark knocked on Dwight's trailer door and came in to ask for forgiveness for what he had to do to save him. Peter and two other men then came into the trailer, and Peter knocked Dwight out before he could woge. Dwight was taken back to the Church of the Word of God, where his ex-wife, Joan Vark, was, along with several other parishioners. Joan and the others prepared to drive the devil out of Dwight, who gained consciousness, realizing he was tied down to the floor. He asked Joan what she was doing, and she said she was saving him. Dwight told her she didn't know what she was doing, but Joan told the church members that he was speaking the devil's words and had Dwight muzzled, despite Dwight's desperate exclamations that he wasn't possessed. Moments later, Benjamin McCullough entered and told everyone that he had found that Mark had hung himself and that Dwight had made him do it. Everyone with a hot poker started stabbing at Dwight and burning him, forcing him to woge. Joan then stabbed him with her poker, and Dwight broke free from his restraints and removed his muzzle. He stared down Joan, who told Dwight she wasn't afraid, but he hit her in the face, knocking her down, and was stabbed in the back with another poker by another parishioner. He started fighting everyone, before Nick, Hank, and Renard arrived, and Nick tackled Dwight while Hank helped hold him down. They got him to calm down, and he retracted back to his human form, causing Joan to believe he had successfully repelled the devil. She told Dwight she loved him, and Dwight told her that she had saved him, before succumbing to his injuries and dying. Images 516-promo4.jpg 516-promo5.jpg 516-promo6.jpg 516-promo7.jpg 516-promo8.jpg 516-Dwight at his tent revival.jpg 516-Benjamin's video of Dwight.jpg 516-Creating Believers.gif 516-Furis Rubian woge.gif Quotes *(To Nick): "You're supposed to cut my head off, aren't you?" *(To Nick and Hank): "As far as I know, dealing hope is not illegal." Trivia *Dwight's surname is a reference to the priest from the and the . *Eleazar means "my God has helped" in Hebrew. *Dwight is stabbed in the stomach with an iron poker, and he dies with his arms spread out in a crucifixion pose. In the Bible, Jesus was stabbed in the stomach with a lance and died on the cross. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims